Amour dangereux
by severus1lily
Summary: Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue?
1. Une journée hors du commun

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple: **_Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement: **_Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur: **_Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

_**Une journée hors du commun**_

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leurs fins, et le célèbre Harry Potter était dans une chambre au chaudron baveur à regarder le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait entré en 6eme année, et il se disait que peu être cette année serait différente des autres, car maintenant le monde sorcier savait que Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Harry émit un soupire d'ennuis. Il avait hâte que l'école recommence, car étrangement l'école de sorcellerie lui manquait, avec ses couloirs, ses fantômes, ses condisciples de maison, et ses professeurs. Il se rappela ses professeurs.

Il y avait le professeur Chourave, petite sorcière replète et directrice des poufsouffles et qui enseigne la botanique dans les serres. Ensuite il y avait le professeur Flitwick, un sorcier nain qui s'occupe des sortilèges et qui est directeur des Serdaigles. Par la suite, il se remémora le professeur McGonagall qui apprends aux élèves l'art de la métamorphose, et qui est directrice de sa maison, les gryffondors. Vint ensuite le tour aux professeurs Trelawney, Hagrid, et Binns qui enseignent respectivement, la divination, les soins aux créatures magiques et l'histoire de la magie.

Puis les pensées du Survivant se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue. L'enseignant enseigne les potions et est directeur des Serpentards. Harry le déteste et cela est réciproque par l'autre homme. Le visage haie se refléta dans l'esprit du garçon à la cicatrice. Des cheveux noirs gras, un long nez, des petits yeux noirs toujours glacés, un visage sans émotions, et un corps intriguant.

En cet instant Harry aurait voulut toucher ce corps dans sa tête. L'explorer avec ses mains expertes , voir des frissons sur cette peau blanche, descendre sa main toujours plus bas, jusqu'à toucher l'endroit interdit. Juste a cette pensée, le sexe du rouge et or se durcit instantanément.

_oh merlin, suis-je entrain de fantasmer sur Rogue?_

N'y prêtant pas plus attention que sa, le jeune homme, fit glisser sa main, sur le zip de son jean, et plongea sa main a l'intérieur et même, en dessous de son boxer, et s'offrit une bonne séance de plaisir.

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir prit une bonne douche, il se mit en robe de chambre et descendit dans le bar. À peine, fut-il assit à une table, bière au beurre en main, 2 silhouettes enveloppées de capes entrèrent. Ils parlèrent si fort que, Harry put tout entendre.

**-Allons Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir tout seul pour le voir.**

**-Je vous l'ai dit Dumbledore, ce garçon est comme son père, il n'aurait pas crut ce que je lui aurais dit, ce qui aurait pourtant été la stricte vérité.**

Ces voix, Harry les aurait reconnus même de loin, car elles appartenaient respectivement à Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et à Severus Rogue lui-même. Essayant de ne pas se faire remarqué, le garçon continua d'écouter.

**-Bien, bien. Maintenant si nous allions prendre un délicieux verre de jus de fruits avant de monté le voir?**

**-Je ne préférais pas. Déjà que je vais être dégoutté en le voyant, alors si je dois prendre cette boisson…**

**-Mon cher Severus, vous vous trouverez toujours des excuses.**

Le collègue du directeur se renfrogna en étouffant un léger soupire d'exaspération, pendant que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, lui faisait un clin d'œil en essayant de ne pas rire.

Quand Harry entendit les 2 sorciers se diriger vers les escaliers il crut bon d'intervenir.

**-Excusez-moi professeurs, mais je crois que vous vouliez me voir?**

C'était idiot comme question, mais les enseignants ne devaient pas savoir qu'il les avait écoutés.

**-Bonsoir Harry. Effectivement nous voulions te parler, et il serait bien si nous pouvions montés dans ta chambre.**

Dans sa chambre? Le jeune garçon se sentait gêné, mais prit cependant les devants pour retourner dans sa chambre avec les 2 hommes. Severus lui n'avait rien répondu et se contenta d'avancer en silence, son regard planté sur les fesses de Harry.


	2. Des nouvelles pas très agréables

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple: **_Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement: **_Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur: **_Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

_**Des nouvelles pas très agréables**_

Harry était assis sur le lit horrifié par les nouvelles que les 2 hommes lui avaient appris. C'était tellement impossible, tellement invraisemblable, mais c'était vrai pourtant.

_Flash back_

Le gryffondor avait guidé ses 2 professeurs dans sa chambre, comme le directeur lui avait demandé. Il leur offrit poliment de s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils, et lui était allé s'assoire sur le lit. Le directeur prit la parole et déclara :

**-Harry, je suis sur que tu te demande, pourquoi nous sommes venus jusqu'à toi.**

Le concerné fit un signe positif de la tête, invitant Dumbledore à poursuivre. Severus n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil le regard au plafond.

**-eh bien ceci est simplement pour t'annoncé que cette année tu ne dormiras pas dans ton dortoir de maison, mais dans les appartements privés du professeur Rogue.**

Harry avait ouvert la bouche comme si il avait mal comprit, mais sa question fut :

**-Mais pourquoi monsieur?**

Le vieux sorcier a lunettes fit signe à Severus de prendre la parole et d'y répondre.

**-Hé bien Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres à l'intention cette année de procéder a plusieurs attaques pour essayer de vous enlever, et comme Albus sait que si le seigneur noir parvenait à pénétré dans l'école, il fait nulle doute qu'il commencerait par la salle commune de gryffondor, il est donc préférable de vous… mettre à l'abri à un endroit, où il ne pourrait jamais imaginé que vous pourriez vous cacher.**

Harry était presque aux bords de la crise de nerf. Lui dormir dans le même endroit que Rogue? Il en était hors de question. Mais comme il allait bientôt l'apprendre, il n'avait pas le choix, car Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**-Je suis désoler Harry, mais c'est obligatoire, non pas seulement pour ta sécurité mais pour celle des autres également.**

_Fin du flash back_

Le vieux sorcier se leva soudainement et annonça une autre nouvelle qui horrifia le Survivant.

**-Vous m'excuserez, mais je suis attendu chez Molly. Severus vous veillerez à tout expliquer à Harry, pour ce que vous voulez imposer comme règlements dans vos appartements.**

Sur ces entrefaites, le directeur de Poudlard salua son collègue et son élève, et quitta aussitôt la pièce laissant derrière lui deux hommes qui se détestaient plus que tout.


	3. Un cauchemar paradisiaque

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple: **_Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement: **_Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur: **_Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

Réponses aux reviews:

**Aromdu:** _Oui avec Se'v les fics sont génials, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite_.

**Soulliah-black: **_Je suis contente de t'avoir faites rire. J'espère que la suite te plaira, ce chapitre est un peu plus long._

**Zaika: **_Chaud tu dis? Je dirais bouillant _

**Anthales: **_Au début pas vraiment, mais avec le temps, ils en profiterons, tu verras._

**claire0021:**_ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long Horrible? D'une certaine façon oui, mais il appréciera plus tard._

_**Un cauchemar paradisiaque**_

Le directeur étant partit, Harry se retrouva seul avec le pire professeur qu'il connaissait. N'osant pas lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de son enseignant, le Survivant attendit que l'autre parle le premier, ce qui ne prit pas de temps.

**-Donc Potter, bien que je doute de votre capacité à respecter les règlements de l'école, je veux que les miens soient respectés en tout temps, es-ce bien clair?**

Le gryffondor déglutit avec difficulté et fit oui de la tête.

**-Très bien, alors les voici.**

**1-Ne jamais me déranger, seulement en cas de nécessité.**

**2-N'amener aucun de vos amis, c'est votre cachette pas la leur.**

**3-Ne pas fouillez dans aucune de mes armoires.**

**4-Toujours me demander la permission avant d'utiliser quoi que se soit.**

**Vous avez des questions?**

Harry ne répondit pas toute suite. Les règles que l'homme lui avait données le dépassaient. Pas amener d'amis, et lui qui parlait toujours avec Ron avant de s'endormir. Mais surtout, le fait d'avoir à toujours lui demandé la permission.

_pff je préférerais courir le risque de dormir dans mon dortoir._

**-Oui monsieur, j'en ai une. Je voudrais savoir, où je vais dormir?**

Severus haussa les sourcils. Il savait le gamin idiot, mais pas a ce point la tout de même.

**-Cela est évident Potter, même un enfant de 5 ans le saurait. On dort dans un meuble fait à la rectangulaire, contenant des oreillers et recouvert de couvertures. Si vous n'avez pas trouvez, il s'agit d'un lit.**

Le ton de voix n'était plus froid, mais moqueur. Harry était sur le bord de la crise de larmes maintenant. Si il avait bien comprit, il dormirait avec son professeur.

**-Je vais dormir avec… vous?!**

L'ancien Serpentard fit un mince sourire, découvrant ses dents, d'un blanc qui surprit le Survivant, avant de répondre :

**-Comme il est intelligent!**

C'est bien ce que Harry redoutait. C'était encore plus pire que quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il dormirait dans les appartements de l'enseignant.

Mais une pensée délirante, lui vint à l'esprit. Si il devait dormir avec Rogue, il pourrait toucher à ce corps qui lui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves.

Harry devait se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de son enseignant tout en continuant a le détesté, ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal. Au début il croyait simplement que c'étaient ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours. Mais lorsqu'il avait été embrassé par Fred Weasley lorsqu'il avait été chez les Weasley au début de l'été, et que le jumeau avait fait cela en blague, il n'avait pas trouvé sa désagréable, et en avait conclut qu'il était gay ou bi.

Prolongeant ses pensées, il s'imagina déjà dans les appartements de son prof de potions, couché de façon à ce que il soit contre le dos de Rogue, laissant une partie de lui, errer dans son enseignant de Potions qui serait endormit…

Cette pensée fit monté les degrés de chaleur de son corps, et son érection s'activa, faisant gonfler son pantalon.

Du coté de Severus, les pensées étaient similaires, ou presque. Car oui Severus Rogue était bel et bien bisexuelle, et qu'il était attiré depuis longtemps vers le fils de son pire ennemi. Il avait toujours refusé d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vers le jeune homme, et se contentait de le punir quand il le pouvait, pour ne pas a avoir à supporter sa présence qui le rendait tellement excité qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent avec avidité sur le corps parfait qu'il désirait ardemment et il eut la surprise de sa vie. Le garçon devant lui était en pleine érection. Avant que Potter se rende compte qu'il l'avait vu, Severus releva les yeux vers le visage de Harry.

**-Potter, vous veillerez après le festin de début d'année à vous rendre dans les cachots au même local qu'on lieux les cours de potions, je vous y attendrais.**

Le Survivant sortit de ses pensées quand la voix de l'homme s'adressa à lui. Une chance, il ne semblait pas avoir vu la bosse gênante.

**-euh oui bien sur professeur.**

Severus se leva enfin du fauteuil, prêt pour partir, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Le morveux décida à ce moment d'être poli et c'était précipité pour lui ouvrir la porte. Résultat, en ayant voulu se dépêcher, Harry avait glissé sur une pelure de banane et était tombé dans les bras même de son professeur, qui lui, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, était tombé par terre entraînant le gamin avec lui.

Harry était dessus son professeur, il avait du mal à y croire, et il était bien de trop abasourdit pour penser à ce relever. Il était bien contre le torse de Rogue et il ne voulait pas bouger, profité au maximum de la sensation.

_Stupide gryffondor! En plus il est sur moi! Si il décent de quelques centimètres il va être exactement sur mon membre!_

**-POTTER! VOUS ATTENDEZ LA PLUIE POUR VOUS RELEVER OU QUOI!?**

La voix avait tonnée avec force aux oreilles de Harry. Bien sur, il savait qu'il devrait se relever, mais la tentation était tellement grande qu'il céda à son envie.

Mettant ses mains sur le torse de son professeur pour se relever il fut brutalement saisit par les poignets par les mains de l'homme qui avait voulut se relever en même temps. Surpris, les deux garçons se lâchèrent et Harry glissa sur la robe de Severus, et son érection se retrouva sur le membre de l'homme qui la sentit très bien à travers le tissu. Évidement cette réaction déclencha chez Severus le durcissement de son sexe, et il du se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Harry avait sursauté dès le moment où son sexe avait rencontré celui de son enseignant de potions, car il avait sentit l'homme avoir la même réaction. Le cauchemar tournait enfin au paradis, jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.


	4. Derrières les portes

__

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple:** _Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement:** _Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur:** _Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

**Derrières les portes**

Harry et Severus s'immobilisèrent. La personne derrière la porte insista à nouveau, en frappant encore. Le maître des potions fut le premier à se ressaisir.

**-Potter, vous devriez allez répondre.**

Le gryffondor se releva finalement, mais la bosse était toujours là, et était douloureuse, il n'avait qu'une envie, la libéré et la calmer. D'autres coups à la porte lui indiquèrent qu'il devait vite faire quelque chose, il s'avança à petits pas vers la porte et dit :

**-Qui est la?**

Espérant de tout son cœur, qu'on lui répondre que ce n'était que la femme de chambre, une voix de fille répondit :

**-Harry tu es la? Ouvre la porte, c'est Hermione.**

Aussitôt la phrase terminée, la voix de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley se fit entendre.

**-Harry? Harry? On a vu Dumbledore et avec les oreilles à rallonge on a tout entendu ce qu'il disait. Tu dois être dégoûté mon vieux, dormir dans les mêmes murs que cette vieille guenille de Rogue!**

Harry ferma les yeux catastrophés. La vieille guenille en question était dans sa chambre à l'instant même, et avait prit un visage vert de rage, mais heureusement la voix d'Hermione répondit indignée :

**-Ce n'est pas une vieille guenille Ron, c'est notre enseignant de potions.**

Seul un grognement (qui venait de Ron) se fit entendre. Le Survivant pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que sa bosse ne soit plus là et ouvrit la porte à ses meilleurs amis.

Le regard d'un rouquin devint d'un blanc pur en voyant le directeur des Serpentards dans la pièce le fixant d'un regard noir. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement.

**-Alors monsieur Weasley, je suis une vieille guenille?**

Harry n'aurait pas été étonner de trouver son meilleur ami mort de peur. Mais le rouquin se contenta de baisser lamentablement les yeux et de murmurer :

**-Mais non… mais pas du tout…**

Severus étant maintenant relever s'élança vivement vers la sortie, et arrivé à la porte se retourna vers le garçon qui avait survécu :

**-Dans la classe de potions, après le festin Potter.**

Sur ce il quitta les étudiant qui demeurèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron brise le silence.

**-Alors c'est vrai, tu vas être obliger de dormir dans ses appartements?**

Harry soupira et alla se laisser tombé dans le fauteuil ou Albus avait été assit.

**-Ce qui est pire Ron, je ne vais pas juste dormir au même endroit que lui, mais avec lui.**

Le deuxième plus jeune Weasley était bouche bée et se fut Hermione qui réussit à prendre à nouveau la parole.

**-Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est pour la sécurité d'Harry, alors je suis sur que sa ne sera pas trop pire, n'es-ce pas Harry?**

Ron regardait Hermione comme si elle était folle, ils parlaient bien de Rogue là non? Quant à Harry il était sur que sa allait être encore plus pire. Il aurait toujours des érections, et serait toujours excité par l'enseignant.

**-Tu vois Mione, il est déjà traumatisé, juste en y pensant.**

En fait Harry était tellement concentré à penser à calmer ses pensées érotiques qu'il n'avait pas très bien comprit la question de son amie et se contenta de répondre :

**-Ouais, sa va être horrible.**

Sur ce, tous le monde se coucha, Harry ayant offert le lit à Hermione, et Ron et lui se couchèrent sur un matelas par terre que la brune avait réussit à réduire et à amené.

La dernière semaine de vacances passa à une vitesse folle, et bientôt le trio, se retrouva dans le Poudlard Express qui filait vite. Les deux jeunes hommes et la jeune fille dormirent pendant tout le voyage.

Mais à 5 compartiments d'eux, derrière les portes du wagon 3, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds clairs et des magnifiques yeux gris étaient entrain d'embrasser une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui se nommait Cho Chang.

La Serdaigle depuis sa trahison de l'AD était tombé bien bas, et avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Drago Malefoy qui lui en parfait Serpentard pensait pouvoir retiré des informations sur le célèbre sorcier aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice.

**-Oh Drago encore!**

Le blond venait de faire un petit suçon dans le cou de Cho, et avait été récompenser par le gémissement et dit d'une voix anormalement douce :

**-Alors Potter devrait être changé de dortoir ma belle et douce Cho?**

Sous l'effet des belles qualités que lui disait le blondinet, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs raconta ce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu au ministère.

**-Oui, car d'après ce que ma mère à… oh oui encore… hum… à entendu de Kingsley Shaklebolt qui disait à Arthur Weasley… encore han oui… Dumbledore aurait prit des mesures de plus pour… umm oui… pour protéger Harry.**

Le vert et argent retira ses mains du décolleté à celle qui lui disait tant d'informations, pour s'étendre sur l'autre banquette et réfléchir aux endroits où Potter pourrait se faire envoyé.

La Serdaigle encore excité, ses seins pointus sous toutes les caresses du Serpentard, retira sa petite camisole et vint s'agenouillé près de Drago.

**-Veux-tu que je te fasse un massage?**

Jusqu'à maintenant le riche Serpentard n'avait autorisé personne à toucher son corps à part peu être Pansy Parkinson qui lui avait caressé les cheveux.

**-Si sa peux te faire plaisir. Es-ce que ta mère ta dis où ils cacheraient le célèbre Potter?**

La jeune fille déboutonna la chemise du garçon qui avait consentit à dire oui, et laissa ses mains vagabondées sur le torse du blond.

**-Non elle ne me l'a pas dit, car au même moment le ministre de la magie passait, et avait interrompu les deux sorciers.**

Drago soupira. Ce n'était pas encore gagné. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main trop curieuse se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer et prendre le membre endormit et le caresser avec délicatesse faisant exprès pour l'excité et le faire durcir.

**-Ch… cho…**

Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de lui voulait que la jeune fille le fasse crier de plaisir, mais l'autre partie, disait de ne pas se laisser faire.

La Serdaigle sourit après avoir entendu son nom sortir d'une si belle bouche. Elle laissa sa main sur le pénis de Drago et commença à faire bougé sa main doucement.

**-Cho… Ô oui… umm encore… plus vite…**

Dray ne pouvait plus lutter contre son désir et ce désir voulait être satisfait. Cho continua donc avec plus de vitesse faisant passé sa main de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment où le Serpentard hurla de plaisir tandis qu'il se libérait dans cette main bienfaitrice.


	5. Un début d'année bien particulier

_**Disclaimer:** Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

_**Résumé:** Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

_**Couple:** Harry/Severus _

_**Avertissement:**_ _Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

_**Notes de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**Anthales: **hey non sa ne peux pas être très facile en effet

**Sanpai: **Ah je suis contente que sa te plaise et que tu trouve sa drole

**Capricorne1773: **je suis contente que tu ADORE comme tu dis, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Zaika: **pas juste?? lol je sais je suis michante, certains chapitres sont déjà fait, c'est moi qui choisis quand je veux les mettre héhé

**Flore Jade: **bin oui dray et cho lol

_**Un début d'année bien particulier**_

Le train venait enfin de s'arrêter. Le trio était en attente pour embarquer dans la charrette tiré par les sombrals quand ils entendirent derrière eux :

**-Alors Potty, Weasmoche et sang-de-bourbe, on a dormi pendant un petit voyage? Mais prends garde à toi le marqué car personne n'est à l'abri des yeux d'un Malefoy.**

Sur ce le blond, passa avant Harry,Ron et Hermione et embarqua dans la charrette en compagnie de Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyl.

**-Sale Serpentard qui se croit tout permis!**

Bien sur Ron devait toujours avoir son mot à dire, après que Drago Malefoy fut passé.

**-Ron il faut toujours que tu en ajoute?**

Et comme il en était coutume, Hermione soupira devant la réplique du rouquin. Harry ne répondit pas, car sa n'aurait servi à rien.

**-Bon, vous venez la diligence est là, ou vous préféré continuez à parler de cette idiote de fouine?**

Les trois gryffondors réussirent finalement à embarquer et arrivèrent devant la palier du château.

**-Alors prêt pour une nouvelle année?**

Ron avait raison de dire sa. Les autres années avaient bien été mouvementées en actions et en émotions. Ils lui répondirent par un signe affirmatif. Ils poussèrent la porte et eurent une surprise de taille. Le hall habituellement vide et simple était décoré de milles et une lumières soient rouges,vertes, bleues et jaunes. Des confettis de petits lions, de serpents d'aigles et de blaireaux volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Yeux écarquillés les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Poussant les grandes portes, toute les paires de yeux des gens présents se tournèrent vers eux. Ron glissa à Harry et Hermione:

**-Par le caleçon de Merlin, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'on a manqué?**

Mais ses deux amis ne purent pas lui répondre, car eux même l'ignoraient. Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit :

**-Entré, entré très chers élèves, nous n'attendions plus que vous.**

Harry,Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, pour enfin savoir ce qui se passait. Le directeur reprit la parole.

**-Comme je le disais, tout le monde doit savoir que Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de 1000 ans par les 4 plus grands mages de ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui nous allons célébrer ses 1500 ans!**

À ses dernières paroles, un feu d'artifices magiques éclata dans la grande salle, l'illuminant de milles feux. Les couverts se remplirent de délicieux repas, et après avoir réussit à contempler tous cela, élèves et professeurs se mirent à manger en même temps.

Harry un toast dans une main, se mit à observer la grande salle. Derrière la grande table, 4 immenses blasons, un de chaque maison trônait fièrement éclairé par des milliers de chandelles.

Une fois le repas prit, et le dessert qui s'en était suivit, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**-Ainsi comme il en est tradition, une fête s'ensuivra, et seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années pourront restés.**

Cette nouvelle produisit beaucoup de protestations de la part des plus jeunes, mais ils se calmèrent après que le directeur leur eut annoncé :

**-Et les plus jeunes ne pouvant pas restés, se verront offrir un gallion qui pourra être échangé contre une semaine de congé de devoirs.**

Des exclamations fusèrent de toute la grande salle, ou les plus jeunes se réjouissaient. Par contre à la table des professeurs, cela ne semblait pas faire l'affaire à tous les enseignants.

**-Maintenant ceci dit, je voudrais qu'on souhaite la bienvenue au professeure Tonks qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.**

Des applaudissement polis éclatèrent, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny applaudirent à tous rompre.

Nymphadora Tonks, auror très qualifiée, et aussi membre de l'ordre du phénix apparut par les grandes portes. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, et celle-ci s'étendit de tout son long, avec sa maladresse légendaire. Mais elle en rit et se releva et ses cheveux ayant pris une belle couleur rouge vif ce qui calma tout le monde.

**-Le professeur Tonks est une métamorphomage c'est-à-dire qu'elle peut changer des parties de son corps à volonté, comme ses cheveux, ou encore son nez.**

Une fois cette explication dite, ce fut l'heure pour les 5eme, 4eme, 3eme, 2eme et 1ere année d'aller se couchés. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains et le groupe des bizzar'siters envahirent l'endroit qu'ils leur avait été alloué. Les 4 grandes tables et la table des enseignants disparurent, pour laisser la place à une grande piste de danse, et des bars furent installés aux quatre coins de la salle.

**-Mes chers élèves, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Amusez-vous bien!**

La musique se fit entendre, et aussitôt élèves de toutes les maisons se joignirent pour ne faire plus qu'un groupe d'élèves, riant, dansant, chantant.

Harry perdit de vu Ron et Hermione qui eux c'était élancés vers leurs amis soient Néville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas pour Ron, et Hannah Abbot, Erni Macmillan et Parvati Patil pour Hermione. Celui-ci se dirigea donc vers le bar. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y rendre que Tonks apparut devant lui, une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans les mains.

**-Oh Harry, bonsoir!**

**-Bonsoir Nymphy! Je ne savais pas que tu avais été engagez comme professeur de défense.**

**-eh bien oui. Mais en même temps, c'est un bon moyen pour veiller sur les étudiants,**

Harry aurait du y penser. Dumbledore avait augmenté la sécurité de Poudlard et plusieurs aurors avait été envoyer pour protéger l'école. Il hocha la tête.

**-Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi?**

**-Ils l'étaient, mais ils sont allés retrouvés d'autres amis.**

**-ah d'accord. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais tient prend la bouteille.**

À sa grande surprise, Nymphadora lui tendit la bouteille d'alcool. Non seulement il n'avait pas encore 17 ans, l'âge pour être majeur, mais en plus c'étais un adulte, et par surcroît un professeur qui lui offrait.

**-Mais Nymphy, je n'ai pas l'a…**

Harry ne put terminé sa phrase que Tonks lui avait mis de force dans les mains, et était partie voir McGonagall qui l'appellait.

_Bon me voila avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains. Je ne peux la cacher nulle part, et j'ai sérieusement envie d'y goûter. Mais je dois penser à faire attention, après la fête je dois me rendre dans les appartements de Rogue._

Il regarda d'un bord et de l'autre, personne ne le regardait, il ouvrit le bouchon d'un coup de baguette magique, et y goûta. Ce n'étais pas mauvais, mais sa lui chauffa un peu la gorge. Il la vida au bout d'un moment et jeta la bouteille vide, sans que personne ne lu vu. Enfin d'après ce qu'il croyait, car dans son coin, a l'abri des regards. Severus Rogue avait tous vu.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Harry réussit à vider 3 bouteilles, apportés par des 7eme années qui pouvaient en boire, et avait accepté de lui en donner en récompense de 5 gallions chaque.

Le couvre feu, fut donnée a minuit pile. Élèves comme enseignants commencèrent à quitter la salle. Le Survivant, fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes, et descendit dans les cachots. Arrivé à la classe de potions il frappa et attendit.


	6. Quand l'alcool fait son effet

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple: **_Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement: **_Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur: **_Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

_**Quand l'alcool fait son effet**_

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Rogue lui ouvre la porte. Chancelant, il réussit à entrer dans la classe. Severus le dévorait des yeux, lui il savait que Potter avait bu et ne l'aiderait en aucun cas.

**-Suivez-moi.**

L'ordre avait été très clair, et Harry et Severus sortirent de la classe, pour se diriger plus profondément dans les cachots. Ils passèrent à l'endroit où Harry savait qu'était dissimulée la porte pour aller au dortoir des Serpentards, et se rendirent aux appartements du maître des potions.

Pour s'y rendre, on devait tapoter avec sa baguette, une pierre bien précise et révélé un mot de passe. Celui de Rogue était : Serpent d'argent. Le mot de passe ne surprit guère Harry, mais ce dernier fut réellement surprit de voir à quoi ressemblaient les appartements du professeur.

Ils étaient dans le mini salon qui avait un tapis noir ou plutôt vert foncé, les murs étaient peinturés en vert et argent avec des petits dessins de serpents, un canapé de cuivre noir était au milieu, et il faisait chaud.

**-Au lieux de baver comme un chien enragé, écoutez moi à la place. Donc ici vous êtes dans mon salon. La porte que vous voyez à droite, mène dans mon laboratoire personnel de potions. L'autre à gauche conduit à la cuisine. Dans la salle à manger, il y a deux autres portes. Celle qui sera à droite mène à la salle de bain, et la gauche à la chambre.**

Harry tenta de mémoriser tous sa, mais avec ce qu'il avait bu, il aurait tout oublié demain. Rogue lui montra sa valise. Aussitôt, il l'ouvrit pris son pyjama, et alla se changer dans la salle de bain qu'il réussit à trouvée.

Quand il sortit, et entra dans la chambre, il resta bouche bée. Il ne c'était pas attendu du tout à trouvé la décoration et les meubles comme sa. Un magnifique lit deux places, recouvert de couvertures vertes, et donc celle du dessus représentait un serpent vert argenté. Un bureau fait de bois ciré était sur le bord droit, alors que sur le bord gauche se trouvait un chaudron doré, avec une étagère contenant des fioles de potions, et des livres.

**-Potter, peu être que vous demain, vous avez la journée libre, mais moi j'ai des cours à enseigner, alors couchez-vous.**

Harry se retourna. Severus n'était plus comme à l'ordinaire avec ses longues robes noires. Il était en longue chemise de nuit, faite en soie verte, brodé d'argent. Devant cette magnifique vue, Harry se dépêcha à s'installer dans le lit. L'enseignant était ravi de l'effet provoqué. Maintenant le jeu pouvait commencé. Il se glissa avec lenteur et finit par être à coté du Survivant. Il avait pris soin de se mettre du coté, pour que son dos soit face au jeune homme qui était placé du coté mais de façon contraire.

Le temps sembla passé avec une lenteur agonisante. Au bout de plusieurs heures, qui parurent une éternité, Harry se décida à bouger. Il rapprocha son corps de celui de l'homme qu'il croyait endormit. Pourtant personne n'aurait pu être aussi éveiller que Severus à ce moment précis.

_Allez Potter, frotte toi à nouveau._

Harry avait peur. Peur que le professeur réagisse et le gronde, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il fit une nouvelle tentative. Voyant que son professeur n'avait aucune réaction, il continua encore et encore. Avec cela, son membre frottait sur le tissu de son pantalon et s'éveillait.

Severus lui essayait de ne pas bouger. Il sentait bien que le gamin bougeait à un rythme qui ne pouvait pas être qualifié de normal.

_Petit gryffondor, bouge encore, je ne te gronderais pas._

Le gryffondor en question fut submergé par le taux d'alcool qu'il avait bu, et laissa part à son désir, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Il fit passé ses mains sous la chemise de Rogue et toucha enfin la peau sur laquelle il rêvait souvent. Severus frissonna à ce contact. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, la main était froide.

Harry fit passer sa main sur toute la longueur du dos à son professeur, et descendit à un tel point qu'il frôla les fesses qui avait du mal à rester inactives.

_Merlin de merlin, oui il me les as touchés._

Quand Severus avait sentit cette main s'introduire légèrement dans sa craque, son corps fut parcourut de frissons et le tout fut amené jusqu'à son sexe devenu complètement dur.

Maintenant, c'était maintenant qu'il devait reprendre contrôle de lui-même et ne pas se laisser dominé. Il se tourna d'un coup sec faisant maintenant face au fils de son ennemi.

Avant que Harry comprenne quoi que se soit, une bouche chaude s'écrasa sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec fougue. N'essayant aucune réaction de la part du gamin, Severus mordilla les lèvres, les suçota et l'une de ses mains s'empara du membre de son élève. De toute manière Severus savait que demain Potter ne se souviendrait de rien. Il fut ravi de voir ce sexe gonflé dans sa main, et devenir douloureux pour le jeune homme. Il se mit à le caresser avec une lenteur absolument digne d'un Serpentard, et au moment ou le garçon allait toucher l'extase, il lâcha tout et se leva.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Le plaisir que l'homme lui procurait était indescriptible. Il s'apprêtait à toucher l'extase, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, il s'endormit aussitôt.


	7. Une potion réussit

**Disclaimer:** _Le contexte est de la formidable écrivaine J.K Rowling avec son univers de Harry Potter. Moi je suis seulement la créatrice de la fic " Amour dangereux" ou je me suis basé de cet univers pour crée une fic qui j'espère saura vous plaire._

**Résumé:** _Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres désire kidnapper Harry Potter et que celui-ci est obligé d'aller se cacher dans les appartements privés de Severus Rogue? À vous de le découvrir dans "Amour dangereux"._

**Couple: **_Harry/Severus _

**Avertissement: **_Cette fic comportera de nombreuses scènes sexuelles, ou comme cela est courrament appelées des lemons, des slashs etc... et des relations entre hommes donc, les homophobes vous êtes prévenus, et c'est à vous de décidé si vous allez me lire ou pas, vous êtes avertit._

**Notes de l'auteur: **_Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez faire des critiques mais constructives. Je tiens également à dire, que les pensées des personnages sera en italique et entre . Les paroles seront en gras, et suivit d'un trait d'union comme ceci -. Ce qui restera sera d'écriture normal et constituera le texte. Ainsi que les actions. J'utilise Word pour me corriger, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance._

_**Une potion réussit**_

Severus était retourné dans son laboratoire, une fois qu'il avait réussit à endormir Harry avec la potion qu'il avait bu peu de temps avant.

Cette potion consistait à endormir la personne et était très efficace pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois et avoir ses esprits. Le maître des potions soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout que Harry ne sache pas, mais c'était la seule solution, pour pouvoir à le toucher sans avoir à connaître la réaction de l'élu.

La porte était verrouillée, Severus jeta un sort d'insonorisation avant de passer sa main sur son sexe qui était en manque d'attention et demandait à être comblé.

Rogue ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son membre en pensant très fort aux beaux garçon aux yeux verts qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

_Harry… ô Harry… hum… ho oh oui je le sens… oh hummmm han oui!!_

Severus jouit entrant quasiment en extase, mais ne l'atteint pas, et s'effondra son sexe enfin comblé.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Enfin au petit matin, Harry se réveilla. Il ne se rappelait absolument rien de ce qui c'étais passé avec son professeur. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, l'enseignant était déjà-là, buvant une tasse de café.

**-Tien Potter la marmotte. Non seulement, dans le lit vous prenez toute la place, mais vous dormez à un tel point que vous en ronfler.**

_Maudit professeur! Même pas la peine de se lever qui pète sa coche_

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation de Rogue, il entreprit de s'assoire et demandé :

**-Monsieur, pourrais-je ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour prendre mon petit déjeuner?**

Severus fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi contrarié, mais accepta. Le Survivant se prit simplement une tasse de chocolat, et des œufs avec du bacon. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il ne voyait pas Rogue le dévoré des yeux, entrain de bander sur sa chaise.

**-Potter!**

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Que ce qu'il avait à s'écrier comme sa?

**-Oui professeur?**

Le maître des potions n'avait aucune idée quoi répondre, mais le garçon devait vite sortir d'ici pour ne pas la voir…

**-Vous allez être en retard à votre premier court et je ne veux pas que le directeur vienne dire que c'est de ma faute, alors ouste!**

Scandalisé, Harry alla se changer vite fait, et partit avec son sac sur les épaules, quittant l'enseignant qui allait devoir encore se soulager.

Harry retrouva ses amis. La journée se passa sans incidents notables, et vint le dernier cours de la journée, les potions. Harry alla s'assoire avec ses amis au fond de la classe, comme à leurs habitude, mais Rogue décida de changer.

**-Il est maintenant temps de changer l'ancienne et célèbre équipe. Weasley, allez vous mettre à coté de Malefoy ici au premier rang. Granger, avancez de deux bureaux, vous allez faire équipe avec Zabini. Quant à Potter, devant mon bureau!**

C'était trop injuste! Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait aller en avant? Il ne discuta pas et y alla. Ron gronda de mécontentement, et Hermione alla s'installer en silence.

**-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre une potion très compliquer, le véritaserum. Qui peux-me dire sa fonction?**

Bien évidement la main de Hermione se leva a la vitesse de la lumière mais Rogue l'ignora.

**-Personne? C'est absolument dérisoire.**

Hermione perdit patience et y répondit, une touche de rébellion en elle.

**-Monsieur, vous voyez que j'ai la main lever alors arrêter de m'ignorer s'il vous plait! Donc le véritaserum est une potion qui à pour fonction de faire avouer à la personne qui le boit seulement la vérité et si elle essaie de mentir, la potion se chargeras de faire qu'elle avoue.**

Tous les élèves y comprit les Serpentards retinrent leur souffle. Ils savaient tous que le directeur de la maison vert et argent ne le prendrait pas. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

Les yeux noirs glacés se plantèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Tout le monde croyait qu'il allait se mettre à hurler.

**-Miss Granger. J'enlève 10 points pour gryffondor pour votre effronterie. Encore 5 points en moins pour m'avoir interrompu, et pour cela, à la fin vous m'apporterez votre potion pour que votre cher ami le célèbre Potter y goutte. Dans son intérêt, j'espère que vous réussirez.**

Les instructions apparurent au tableau et la classe se mit au travail. Quand Hermione passa devant Harry elle murmura :

**-Je suis vraiment désoler Harry! Je vais essayer du mieux que je peux de la réussir…**

**-Hermione, tu dois absolument rater cette potion, il y a certaine chose que je ne veux pas avouer!**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix Harry, car si je rate la potion, Rogue te la fera quand même boire et si elle n'est pas bien préparée tu mourras!**

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il redoutait vraiment ce que l'enseignant pourrait lui demandé. Il alla chercher les ingrédients et fit de son mieux. À la fin du cours, Rogue appela :

**-Miss Granger, la potion s'il vous plait!**

La jeune fille se leva toute tremblante et amena un petit flacon au professeur, et retourna vite s'assoire se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

**-Potter, approchez. Je vous poserais des questions aussi longtemps que dura l'effet de cette potion, bien sur vous pouvez essayer de mentir, mais la vérité triomphera.**

Harry s'avança dignement vers son professeur, et s'assit sur le tabouret devant toute la classe, et bu toute la potion que le petit flacon contenait.

**-Bien alors Potter, commençons. Êtes-vous amoureux?**

Harry n'essaya pas de mentir sur cette question et répondit :

**-Oui je suis amoureux.**

La classe regardait avec appréhension. Seul Hermione était resté sur son bureau les mains dans son visage.

**-De qui êtes-vous amoureux?**

Alors là non, Harry ne devait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas répondre, alors il tenta de mentir, et bien cela ne marcha pas.

**-De Cho Ch… de Severus Rogue.**

Damné. Condamné. Harry était maudit. La phrase avait été prononcée, bien qu'il eu essayé de cacher la véritable personne. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui, et même Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

_Crétin, je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin! Hermione je te hais._

Bien sur Harry ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, mais il était rouge de honte, tous sa à cause de mione.

**-De moi? Vous êtes amoureux de moi Potter? Comme c'est intéressant et… que voudriez-vous faire avec moi?**

Le coté Serpentard de Rogue était bien visible à ce moment. Il aurait pu s'arrêter, mais il préféra aller jusqu'au bout de ses questions.

Les élèves attendirent la réponse avec hâte. Harry avait fermé les yeux, l'enseignant allait payer ces questions.

**-Oui de vous professeur Rogue. Je suis en amour fou avec vous, et en effet cela pourrait être très intéressant. Je voudrais explorer des endroits de votre corps avec ma langue taquine, sucer vos mamelons avec passion, pour les voir durcir et vous sentir en moi, très profondément.**

Cette fois Severus rougit bel et bien. Les mots que l'élève avait prononcés, il aimait les entendre surtout d'une aussi belle bouche, et il savait que le gamin faisait exprès, et que c'était la vérité.

_Stupide Gryffondor, il ne me fera pas bander ici, comme il l'a fait ce matin ô non!_

Le regard des adolescents se tourna vers le professeur qui pendant un instant ne su comment réagir.

**-Le cours est terminé, sortez tous maintenant! Potter vous allez resté ici, j'ai des comptes à régler avec vous!**

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, et alla ramasser ses choses, pendant que les autres étudiants sortaient. Il eut le temps de voir Hermione partir en sanglots absolument désolé pour son ami, et le rouquin lui faire un regard compatissant.


	8. Tu me le payeras

Tu me le payeras

_**Tu me le payeras!**_

Harry fut bientôt seul avec son professeur. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se sortir de là. Les paroles il les avait dites, parce que Rogue l'avait fait fâcher au plus haut point, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

**-À nous deux Potter. Maintenant j'exige de savoir ce qui vous a passé par la tête pour dire autant d'âneries.**

C'était simplement sa? Il voulait juste exiger des réponses? Eh bin on peut dire que le gryffondor était très surprit.

**-Je n'ai pas dit d'âneries professeur…**

Il n'eut même pas la chance de terminer sa phrase que Rogue le saisit par l'épaule et l'envoya valser vers le mur en tonnant :

**-Menteur!**

Maintenant il était apeuré. Allait-il se faire battre? Non, c'était improbable.

**-Vous avez fait exprès pour dire tous ces mots Potter, je le sais, et j'exige de savoir POURQUOI vous les avez dit!**

L'enseignant semblait bel et bien sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie. Mais que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense?

**-Je… je suis vraiment… dé… désoler professeur, je me suis laissé allé…**

Il bégayait. La peur était encore plus présente en ce moment même. Le directeur des Serpentards s'avança à un tel point que leur deux corps se touchèrent. Les yeux d'onyx plongèrent dans le regard vert.

**-Sa oui, pour vous être laissé allez, vous vous êtes bien laissez allez!**

Le jeune homme retenait sa respiration, qu'allait faire Rogue maintenant? Et aussi, pourquoi semblait-il qu'il sentait près de son bas ventre une bosse? Le professeur était-il vraiment en érection comme il le pensait?

**-Vous avez perdu votre langue Potter?**

Harry se secoua légèrement la tête. Il devait avoir eut tord. La bosse devait être un effet de son imagination. En plus, il en avait été trop concentré la dessus qu'il avait oublié de répondre.

**-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autres!**

Au moment ou il eut terminé ses phrases, il le regretta aussitôt. Il savait que Rogue allait lui faire payer. Payer ce moment ou il c'était laissé vraiment emporté.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais. Ah Potter voulait être encore plus arrogant que son cher père, alors pour sa il allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Comment pourrait-il le punir? Se servir des cellules qui avaient jadis servit pour l'usage des fouets qui étaient permis autrefois? L'idée de voir un Harry Potter menottés et soumis était très jouissante. À un tel point que son sexe se dressa fièrement contre le bas ventre de Harry!

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Severus enleva tout sort jeté, comme l'insonorisation et la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de Poudlard.

**-Severus je dois vous parlez. Harry tu peux sortir et aller retrouver tes amis.**

Le garçon à la cicatrice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Maintenant il en était sur, il l'avait sentit! Maintenant c'était lui qui avait une érection, et il devait vraiment aller aux toilettes, pour se… décharger. Mais en entrant dans les WC, il fit la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

_La vache! Ce n'est n'y le moment, n'y l'endroit que Ron doit me trouvé comme sa._

Le rouquin surprit de voir Harry pressé à ce point, se rendit alors tout à coup compte, du pourquoi de l'empressement de son ami. Il eut un mince sourire.

**-Harry tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu bandais à ce point!**

Harry eut un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de répondre, une remarque surgit dans son esprit. En regardant Ron de plus prêt, il pouvait voir, qu'il se masturbait!

Cette fois, le Survivant du enlever ses lunettes pour les essuyer et les remettre pour faire sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas être là entrain de faire sa, au milieux des toilettes.

**-Ron... je… tu ne devrais pas prendre un cabinet à la place?**

C'était étrange de surprendre son meilleur ami, entrain de s'occuper ainsi. Pourtant il semblait que pour Ron c'était tout naturel et pour Harry sa ne le gênait pas tant que sa enfin de compte. Il avait d'abord été surprit, jusqu'au moment où le garçon aux taches de rousseurs demanda :

**-On va dans la salle sur demande?**

Ce à quoi Harry n'eut pas la force de dire non. Dix minutes après, ils étaient dans la pièce vas-et-viens qui pour la circonstance avait pris l'aspect d'une chambre à coucher de couleur rouge et or. Des vêtements furent jetés dans tout les sens, et un long baisé fut échangé.

**-Ron, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais gay ou même bi.**

**-Bien sur que non, je n'ai rien dit, je n'étais pas sur que tu l'étais, je ne l'ai que découvert quand tu as du répondre à Rogue.**

Alors comme sa Ronald Weasley était amoureux de Harry Potter? C'était tout un choc. Le rouquin vit les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent à cette nouvelle, et il s'occupa du membre douloureux de son camarade. Faisant aller sa main de plus en vite, le jeune homme à la cicatrice avait du mal à tenir la cadence, car il faisait de même avec celui du rouquin.

**-R… mmm Ro… oh oui…RON!**

L'élu fut le premier à jouir dans la main de son ami, en poussant un grand cri de jouissance en se libérant enfin. Quant à Ron, il ne fut pas long à suivre.

**-HARRY!!**

Le cri de Ron avait été tellement fort, tellement douloureux aux oreilles de Harry qu'il ne savait plus très bien ou il en était. Le jeune homme aux lunettes après avoir expiré et inspiré, commença à remettre ses vêtements.

**-Où tu vas?**

La voix été roque, et le souffle encore tout chaud.

**-Ron bien que tu sois mon meilleur ami, et après ce qu'on vient de vivre, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autres…**

Mais tandis qu'il arrivait à la porte, une lumière violette illumina la pièce et le Survivant s'écroula sur le sol inanimé. L'enfant Weasley était debout, la baguette toujours brandit, un regard remplit d'une grande tristesse et enfin il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se précipita aux cotés de celui qu'il aimait et le secoua légèrement.

**-Harry, Harry s'il te plait ouvre les yeux! Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas…**

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et le professeur Dumbledore entra suivit de très près par Severus.

**-Monsieur Weasley, veuillez s'il vous plait, laissez la place au professeur et à moi-même.**

Le rouquin se mit dans un coin de la pièce observant ce qui allait suivre. Le directeur s'agenouilla à coté de l'élève, et passa ses mains au-dessus.

**-Severus, pouvez-vous le sauvez?**

Dans les yeux du plus grand sorcier du monde, on pouvait maintenant voir la crainte. Severus Rogue se pencha à son tour vers l'adolescent qui avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entre ouvertes, et les bras en croix.

**-Hélas Albus, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Waouh du calme! J'entends déjà certains lecteur criés de toute leur force : Tu as tué Harry! Il ne peut pas être déjà mort, ta fic n'est même pas rendu à la moitié de ce qu'elle doit être! Hey bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre : Ne vendez pas la peau du sanglier avant de l'avoir tué, mais attendez plutôt le prochain chapitre


End file.
